Stay with us Kevin
by nsam85
Summary: Takes place in season 9 after the episode "Devil May Care" Kevin is planning on leaving because he feels Sam and Dean only want him to stay because he's useful. Dean finds a way to let Kevin know how much he means to them, to him. One-shot. Hot Action. Don't like don't second fic, first one with the Supernatural series.


****I really think there is a lot of good Supernatural stories out there, but most depict Dean as a top and Kevin is a bottom. I wanted something different and unexpected so I switched Dean and Kevin's roles in this fic, Enjoy!***

"Man, if you don't think we would die for you, I don't know what to tell you" Dean said looking down at Kevin, with sorrowful eyes.

Dean could tell that Kevin did believe his words now, especially since tears were brimming in Kevin's eyes. Even though Kevin was convinced with his words, Dean wanted to convince him further with actions. Though Dean very rarely did anything with a guy, he did care about Kevin immensely, and having a dirty mind, thought of a way he could prove it.

Looking down at Kevin with a soft smile and a raised eyebrow, he reached out and grabbed his shoulder and said "Let me show you how much you mean to us, to me."He waited for Kevin to make his move. With a tight throat and his composure returning he hesitated and gave Dean a nod. Sam would be interrogating Crowly and locking him down for at least another half hour. However, with what Dean had planned, it would take only a few minutes.

As Dean was leading Kevin to his room he was thinking about when Sam and he had first met Kevin last year with the "word of God" tablet. Long hair, glasses, nerdy clothes, and short...a typical computer geek. The next time they saw him months later, Kevin had gotten a haircut, more casual clothes, and no longer wore eye glasses, a much more attractive guy than Dean had ever expected laid under all that geek. Most likely Kevin was a virgin, only jerking himself off looking at Asian Busty Beauties Mags or watching "Skinnomax" on TV. This shouldn't take long...

Opening the door to his room Dean stepped aside and Kevin reluctantly walked through the doorway. He wasn't totally sure what was going to happen but the way Dean was looking at him he knew this had something to do with sex. Maybe Dean would give him his collection of porn he mentioned sometimes, maybe even a fleshlight! Being single with no girlfriend he had spent his fair share of time on the net looking for anything that might heighten his jack-off sessions every day.

Dean shut the door and locked it and looked at Kevin, not sure how to start. Well not wanting to waste any time and being blunt as ever asked. "Kev, have you ever done anything sexual with anyone, it's just the two of us here and I won't tell anyone, I promise, and you know I sure as hell won't tell Sam or Cass."

Kevin sat on Dean's bed and shook his head "Never, not even a blow job or hand job" I don't think I'm attractive at all. In school I was too involved in keeping up my grades and on the run there isn't enough time to stay in one place, not that it would make much difference." His ears were burning and were now nervous.

Knowing that already, Dean slowly walked forward and got on his knees in front of Kevin, who was sitting on the bed. He put one of his large hands on of Kevin's knee, using his other to grip Kevin's chin and pull it up see they could look at each other's eyes. "Trust me," is all Dean said and Kevin got through half a nod when Deans face and his connecting their lips in a powerful kiss.

Gasping, Kevin hesitated a moment then melted into the kiss. A second later Kevin felt Deans' hand that was on his knee grip his crotch and lowered his zipper in two quick moves. All of a sudden Dean lifted Kevin up and laid him down on his bed. Still kissing Dean used the control by his night stand and dimmed the lights, then unzipping his own pants. Dean sat up and pulled Kevin's and his own pants ant boxers the rest of the way down to the knees. Kevin's penis stood erect among thick black pubes, circumcised and leaking precum, maybe 7 inches, more closely to 6.5 though. Ducking back down he started licking Kevin's shaft, rolling his nuts through his fingers, using his other hand to tug at his own 7.5 inch uncut cock, then reaching under the left side of his bed and grabbed a bottle of lube.

Popping open the lid he squirted the liquid out and started rubbing it over his own dick, then Kevin's and then their holes...Kevin was apprehensive, seeing how big Dean was, it looked huge from his point of view and when Dean came up to kiss him again all Kevin could say "Please go slow..."

Dean smirked, "I think you've got this mixed up Kev," giving him another quick kiss and scooted himself forward into a squatting position. Slowly, Dean lowered himself onto Kevin's dick.

Totally in shock, Kevin gasped...it was so hot, tight and wet...the most amazing feeling he ever had was running through his entire body starting at his dick. It was so good...he closed his eyes, trying to hold himself back from cumming to quickly, opening them again when Dean started moving himself up in down in a steady rhythm. Seeing Dean's face, Kevin let out a real smile, and Deans' bright white teeth shown in the dim light. Going down again for a kiss he was met with Kevin actually sitting up to meet their lips. "I thought," Kevin said between thrusts, "that you were," another thrust, "going to fuck," Dean slammed himself all the way down so Kevin was now balls deep into Dean's ass as his last word , "me."

"I could have, but I wanted to show you how much you meant to me, so I wanted you to have control, in fact" Dean leaned down with another kiss and some quick rearranging to where dean was on his back on the bed with Kevin over him in a missionary style." pound away, as hard as you want, and if you want, shoot it in my ass Kevin." Dean Smiled and tweaked Kevin's right nipple."

Kevin laughed leaned down and gave Dean a last kiss and started to slam into Dean, pulling out all the way and then balls deep. He could feel it coming up soon so he reached down and started jerking Dean in time with his thrusts. Kevin could feel his balls starting to tighten and jerking Dean's dick became more erratic so Dean took his own dick in his hand so Kevin entire focus would be on his own orgasm. Dean was almost there, he felt Kevin's dick glance of his prostate and Dean squeezed his hole causing Kevin's cock directly hit that magical spot and Deans' cum sprayed out all over his chest and face just as he felt Kevin slow down and a warm liquid filling his anal chamber. Kevin was twitching and with a loud scream of "Fuck!" he fell atop Dean creating a huge mess of Deans cum in their mid-regions.

Panting Kevin slid out and laid on Dean, their sweat and cum mixed. Looking up at Dean through heavily lidded eyes, "thanks Dean."

Dean leaned up kissing Kevin's' forehead and hugging him.

Would love some feedback. If it's not good give reasons' and not just "That was terrible."


End file.
